


Everything Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Headcanon, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dib finds out something he was never meant to. Jax finds him, he take Dib home. Dib never wants to go back to his family. This is what happens.( idk when I made it, dont read this. It's an on fire garbage can.)





	Everything Changes

*3rd Person P.O.V* 

Dib Membrane was a smart boy, many people thought he was insane for his accusations. However, many thought he would never turn out like this. 

It was a rain night, Dib wanted to know about his mother. He found out that his dad buryed something by the tree in the backyard. So, when Gaz was asleep and Dad was working, he grab a shovel and started to dig. He finally stop when he felt something hit the shovel. He pulled out a briefcase, he unlatched the latches. Instead of pictures of his mom, he only found blueprints, of him. He was only meant to be a clone to relive his dad's success. He was meant to be a blank slate to input his dad's memories into. Except, he wasn't, he was a failed experiment to his dad, if you called him that. Dib's face crumpled up, tears welled un his eyes, and he just let them stream down his face.

That night he just ran and ran till he couldn't see his house anymore. He stopped for a moment, he didn't recognize the place he was in. He saw a park nearby, was there ever a park back here? He walked up to a bench nearby, and sat down, rethinking his entire life.

Suddenly, a person walked up to him. He didn't see the person's face, due to his facing the ground.

* Dib's P.O.V*

"How could I have been so stupid." I whispered to myself.

"Hey, kid." A voice said, it was husky and deep.

I looked up for once, the voice belonged to a man. He was wearing a grey shirt with a leather jacket, with ripped jeans and combat boots. His once hard stare, turned soft he saw my puffy red eyes and sniffling nose. "Hey kid, you alright?" His voice lower and became softer.

I shook my head, putting it back down. The man sat down next to me, leaving a fair amount of space. Putting the umbrella he was holding above our head's. "My names Jax, what's yours?" He asked. " Of course you don't have to answer, I am a stranger after all." He added to his sentence.

"My names Dib." I said, not wanting to say my last name.

"Wow, that's the first time anyone every answered me without worry." He admitted. 

"Really?" I said wiping my tears and looking up at him again.

"Yeah, werid isn't it?" He asked looking at the horizon.

"This is the first time someone talked that isn't insulting me of my 'family'. I added air quotation marks around the word, family. Looking at the horizon with him, the sun was coming up.

"So, did you run away then?" He asked asked. "From, you know, your family?' 

"Pft, turns out I'm just a failed experiment to my 'dad' . " I said with anger in my eyes. 

"Dib, come on, we're heading to my house, looks like you haven't slept all night." He said standing up and holding out his hand.

I took it, he lifted me up and held me bride style. I looked him shock and said, "What are you doing?!" I asked him, confused and embarrassed.

"Carrying you, you looked too tired to walk." He said and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house, you need sleep right?" He answered. 

After awhile, we made it to a 2 story house. The other house around it looked 100 years old compared to the one in front of us. "This is where you live?" 

"Yep, all by myself." He said proudly. 

He unlocked the door and took me up the stairs. He took me into a guestroom, he had some baggy clothes for me to wear to bed. I sneezed. 

"You have a cold, don't you?" Jaz said with a somewhat sad look on his face. 

"Yeah, maybe." I said with another sneeze.

He chuckled, saying he would get me more clothes in the morning and to rest now. My clothes will be washed in the morning. 

Jax was right, my clothes from yesterday were already washed and clean.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dib is Johnny "Nny" C. in the story*  
*Jax is my original character*  



End file.
